Somewhere in Between
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: Tai and Matt have been dating for three years and just got in a huge fight. Is it over? First Chapters a Songfic but the secound is normal. TAITO! ANGST! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, first off I own nothing

Alright, first off I own nothing!

Not Digimon or Tai and Matt.

Also the Lyrics belong to Lifehouse. I don't own that either.

This is my first Digimon so let me know what you think.

**SOMEWHERE IN BETWEEN**

Tai gave a loud sigh and wiped his eyes, removing the tears that stained his cheeks. Throwing the blankets off himself he headed into the kitchen. Grabbing a soda he leaned against the fridge, his tired eyes scanned the room landing on the living room couch that had become his bed for the night. Looking over he checked the clock. "4:35"

He'd been tossing and turning all night and when he got tired of that he would start pacing. Kari eventually got sick of it and threw him out on the couch while telling him to "fix it already before I go insane".

Tai banged his head on the fridge, "How could I be so stupid! I said such mean things to him!"

_**I can't be loosing sleep over this, no I can't**_

_**And now I can not stop pacing**_

_**Give me a few hours, I'll have this all sorted out**_

_**If my mind would just stop racing**_

Matt hiccupped and rolled over in bed. His dad was out on a business trip for the weekend so he was all alone. Checking the time Matt tossed off the blankets, finally giving up on the sleep that wouldn't come. Deciding on a hot shower, Matt quickly stripped and slipped under the warmth of the cascading water. He brought his hands to his face as he started to sob. The tears just wouldn't stop.

How could he let those girls grope him like that and not say anything! Tai had gotten so mad at him. Tai had never yelled at him before! Matt slid down the shower wall and wrapped his arms around himself.

_**Cause I cannot stand still**_

_**I can't be this unsturdy**_

_**This can not be happening**_

Tai had lain down on the couch and was now currently flipping through the channels trying to take his mind off everything yet so far failing to do so. Matt was never good with yelling and always seemed to fall quiet and into a depression whenever someone did so. Tai had yelled at him for the first time in three years of dating. He had also said it was "over" in the process definitely making things worse for the blonde and himself. He didn't mean any of it. He had just gotten so mad. He had already yelled at himself over and over at the fact that he let his anger erupt at something so small. Then again that whole day he had been snappy. Failed two tests, got detention, and was late for soccer practice and almost to Matt's concert.

Tai shook his head and once again checked the time. "5:30, dad and mom should be up soon."

Even on a weekend his parents kept their routine schedule of waking up at 6:00.

Tai groaned as another wave of tears came over him. He fought them back and stood up. Making up his mind he headed into the shower before drying off and slipping into a pair a jeans and the black t-shirt Matt bought him. Leaving a note he grabbed his wallet and slipped out of the house. By then it was 6:05, he knew it was still early but he had to see Matt.

On his way to Matt's he kept an eye out for something Matt might like. He quickly spotted two items in a small Antique shop.

_**This is over my head **_

_**But underneath my feet**_

_**Cause by tomorrow morning**_

_**I'll have this thing beat**_

Matt pulled himself out of the shower and slipped into a pair of black stretchy Capri's and one of Tai's old shirts. It still smelled like him. Matt reached into the bathroom cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol.

Letting out another sob he grabbed the nearby glass and filled it with water before swallowing several handfuls of pills.

_**And everything will be back**_

_**To the way it was**_

_**I wish that it was just that easy**_

Tai grabbed the bag the cashier gave him and ran the rest of the way to Matt's in hope to fix everything.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door a few times. When he didn't receive an answer he pulled out the key Matt had given him for their 1st year anniversary.

"Matt!" Tai called stepping into the still rather dark apartment.

He placed his gift down on the kitchen table and headed for Matt's room.

"Yama?" the room was dark but Tai easily saw that the bed was empty. The blankets had been tossed to the floor. Getting scared he hurriedly opened all the blinds and curtains allowing bursts of light to fill the house. Tai then looked around now able to see. He noticed the bathroom door was slightly open and the light was on.

"Matt!" Tai rushed forward.

_**Cause I'm waiting for tonight**_

_**Then waiting for tomorrow**_

_**And I'm somewhere in between**_

Tears poured down Tai's face as ran to get the phone. Matt was leaned against the wall, his dull eyes looking at where Tai had just stood moments ago.

Tai rushed back and started looking around until he found the pill bottle. He let them know what Matt took also informing them that the bottle was empty before hanging up.

"Yama! Yama can you hear me? Angel, please!" Tai fell to his knees next to the blond and pulled him into his arms.

"T…Tai? W…hat…" Matt whispered.

"I'm sorry Yama! I am so sorry! I didn't mean any of it! Please forgive me! I'll never hurt again! Please! Oh god! Why Yama? Why did you take those pills?" Tai sobbed, burying his face in Matt's hair.

"I…" Matt gagged and weakly pushed Tai away before crawling over to the toilet and throwing up.

Tai held Matt's hair away from his face and rubbed his back as his body jolted violently from his hacking.

"Oh, Yama!"

_**What is real and just a dream**_

_**What is real and just a dream**_

_**What is real and just a dream**_

Matt fell backwards against Tai who used a bit of toilet paper to wipe his mouth. Tai sat back against the wall and gathered the smaller boy against him. Matt buried his face into Tai's neck as he felt his tears overflow. Tai continued to sob, praying the ambulance would get there soon. Matt's eyes slid shut, unable to keep them open any longer. Tai's cried out and rocked the limp body back and forth.

Mere minutes later there was a hurried knock on the front door. Tai lay Matt down and ran to open it.

The men placed Matt on a stretcher and once they got back to the ambulance they place a oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Tai jumped in beside the men who introduced themselves as Yuki, Tayo, and Chad. He held Matt's hand and rubbed the back of it in a circular motion. Matt woke up once for a few seconds but he was unaware of his surrounds. Tai was glad the hospital wasn't to far away.

_**Would you catch me if I fall**_

_**Out of what I fell in**_

_**Don't Be Surprised if I collapse**_

_**Down at Your Feet again**_

_**I don't want to run away from this.**_

**Owari**

**Alright, If you know Lifehouse then you may have noticed I left out the last line of the Lyrics. I just didn't think it went with the story, while the other lyrics do. At least I thought so but this is my first Song Fic.**

**Any way I hope you liked it. Yes there is one more chapter. That will be posted in the next week.**

**My two best friends just got in a car accident. Liz broke her wrist and elbow and Sara slammed her head on the dash board but otherwise she's okay just bruised and sore. I'll be focusing on them a lot but I'm sure I can come up with something soon. **

**Idea's welcome.**

**Ja-Ne **


	2. Chapter 2FINAL

**ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN DIGIMON**

**Alright this is the final chapter. I hope you like it. **

SOMEWHERE IN BETWEEN

CHAPTER 2

Tai sat in the waiting room with his head buried in his hands. He had cried himself dry and was now fighting the exhaustion that was overtaking his body. The doctors had taken Matt into the operating room two hours ago. Tai had already called Kari and his parents and informed them of what was going on. They had wanted to be there with him but he told them no, he didn't want them to waste their weekend here and he felt this was something he had to handle on his own. Tai would've called Matt's dad but he didn't have the number so that would have to wait.

"Are you the boy that brought in Yamato Ishida?"

Tai looked up to see the tall, brunette doctor standing over him. Tai nodded.

"Well, we pumped his stomach and forced him to drink some medicine called charcoal that will help. He's not breathing very well so we placed him in an oxygen mask; we should be able to take it off tomorrow…." Tai nodded his head as the doctor continues to inform him of Matt's condition.

"So he'll be okay?" Tai asked when he was finished.

"Yes, he'll be just fine. You told the nurse that his father is out of town, correct?"

"Right, just for the weekend. I have yet to call his brother. His parents are separated but at the moment his brother and mom are probably the only family members available."

"Are you a friend?"

"No…I'm his boyfriend." Tai stuttered.

"I see. Well, I do need to speak to a family member. I believe I have some family numbers in his folder so I'll take care of that. You seem tired, have you gotten any sleep lately?"

"I haven't slept all night." Tai confessed.

"Would you mind telling me what might have caused him to do this?"

Tai explained everything and also made sure the doctor new that Matt had no history of being suicidal.

"Well! You two have had an interesting night! If its true that he's had no history of suicidal thoughts or actions he probably won't be sent to a behavioral hospital but he will be under suicide watch while he is a patient here. That's required. Anyway I am sure you want to see him. Follow me!"

The doctor led him down the hall to room 213.

"Here he is! Why don't I grab a pillow and some blankets for you in case you want to sleep?"

"That would be great!"

"Don't worry about calling anyone. I'll take care of that. Would you like me to call your parents for you as well?"

"I already called them but I'm sure they would like to know of Matt's condition."

The doctor nodded, "I'll do what I can. Thank goodness it's still early."

Tai watched as the doctor left before entering the small room.

Matt lay on the small hospital bed covered by three white blankets. His hand had an IV stuck in it injecting clear liquid into his body. His face was paler than normal and the clear oxygen mask was strapped aver his mouth and nose.

Tai pulled up a nearby chair and sat as close as he could to his boyfriend.

"Oh, Yama. Look what I've done to you." Tai said feeling the guilt fill his heart.

He reached out and brushed back a few strands from the blond's forehead. He pulled his arm back and quickly turned around when the door opened.

"I'm sorry, I was told to bring you these blankets and pillow." a young nurse spoke shyly.

"Yea, thanks."

The nurse turned and left.

Tai moved the chair he was sitting in and scooted the recliner next to the bed making sure that when he pulled out the footrest and leaned back in it, it wouldn't disturb any equipment. Satisfied that he could be comfortable and be close to Matt he sat back in the recliner.

Covering himself with the two blankets the nurse had brought him he laid back as far as the chair would let him and fell asleep while hugging the pillow to his chest.

Tai groaned and shifted as he slowly woke up. He brought a hand up to rub his eyes before opening them. He looked over at the large clock hanging on the wall.

"4:45!" Tai was shocked. He slept that long!

Rolling over in the chair he looked over at Matt. He was shocked to find a pair of ice blue eyes watching him. Tai practically fell out of his seat.

"Yama!" Tai got up and gave Matt a gentle hug.

"I was so worried! Oh Yama, this is my entire fault. I was an idiot! I didn't mean any of it. I love you so much! Please forgive me!" Tai looked up into the bright blue eyes.

Matt had tears leaking down his face. Too weak to do much he managed a small twitch of his hand.

Tai reached out and took a firm grasp on it, giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

"Yama, will you forgive me?"

Tai smiled when he felt Matt's hand squeeze his gently. Running his hands through Matt's hair, he stayed beside the blonde as he fell back asleep.

Pulling away he went out into the hall only to run into TK.

"Tai!"

"TK?"

"Oh Tai! I'm sorry! We would have come sooner…"

"It's okay TK. I was just heading to the cafeteria, do you want to come?"

TK nodded and followed Tai down the hall. Although he wanted to see his brother he wanted to know what had happened to cause this and only Tai could answer that.

"Is your mom here?" Tai asked as he grabbed a tray.

"Yea, she's talking to the doctor."

Tai suddenly stopped making TK run into him.

"He doesn't need to be hospitalized, TK. It was my fault. I know it won't happen again."

Tai silently gathered food onto a plate and sat down at a table. TK sat across from him.

"Tai, tell me what happened.

"We got in big fight…" Tai started and continued with the story, giving as much detail as possible.

"Well Tai, I'll talk to my mom and tell her everything. I know you don't want to talk about it anymore so I'll speak with her."

Tai nodded and finished eating before heading back to Matt's room.

"He's going into shock!"

Tai and TK broke into a run.

"Mom, what happened?" TK shouted.

"I'm not sure he woke up and his body just started shaking violently. He started to have trouble breathing and I didn't know what to do!"

Tai looked into the room where the doctors were restraining Matt. He saw the nurse pull out a syringe. He knew it was a sedative. Looking at Matt he knew he was just scared. He didn't need this!

"No!" He shouted pushing his way through the nurses and doctors.

They started to yell at him but he ignored them.

"Yama! Angel, you have to calm down. Breathe!" Tai grasped Matt's hand and squeezed. Leaning over he kissed the boys forehead and started to stroke his hair.

Matt's body stopped shaking and was reduced to a slight tremor.

"Breathe slowly, Yama." Tai whispered into the blonde's ear. He slowly began showing Matt how to breath. Taking deep even breaths and listening as Matt did the same.

A nurse rushed forward to check Matt's status before confirming him to be okay and rushing everyone out of the room.

"Tai! That was amazing!" TK said.

"Tai, thank you." Ms, Takaishi stood behind Tai, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"TK…"

TK looked at Tai a knew what he wanted. "Mom, can I talk to you outside real quick? Please!"

"I suppose…Is it important?" She asked.

TK nodded and they left the room closing the door behind them with a soft click.

Tai sighed. "You though I left again didn't you?"

Matt looked at him, tears gathering in his eyes. He nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't leave. I should have told you I was getting some food. I'm sorry."

Yama blinked away the tears and smiled.

Tai jumped when the door opened.

"Tai?"

Tai looked up at Ms. Takaishi. TK was standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"TK explained everything to me. I won't send him to a hospital. It never really crossed my mind. I have spoken to the doctors and they say that he may be able to go home tommarow. It depends. I don't feel comfortable leaving him on his own though. I know Matt, I know he wouldn't want to stay with me. He'll want to be where he feels comfortable. So I was hoping you would be willing to stay with him until his dad gets back."

"But…itsn't his dad coming home tommarow?"

"When I called him, he was really concerned and suggested coming home early. I told I would handle everything. This trip is very important for his work, I believe it's best that he see it through. He informed me he had left a message for Matt on the answering machine telling him he was asked to stay for a few more days, until the end of the week. That's six days that Matt would be alone. He'll be home Saturday for sure."

"I'll stay with him that's no problem. I actually would enjoy that. With all that's happened." Tai spoke softly.

The three turned their eyes on Matt who was staring at them. Slowly taking in what they were saying, although not catching all of it.

"Matt! I was so worried about you!" TK took a seat on the bed.

"Matt?" Ms. Takaishi stepped closer to the bed.

Matt gave her his full attention. She slowly explained everything, from what the doctors said to his father being gone a few more days. Matt seemed appreciative at the fact that his dad wasn't rushing home to him. He would feel guilty otherwise. When she informed him that Tai would be spending the week with him his eyes lit up.

After few hours TK and Ms. Takaishi decided to leave. It was getting late and Tai was curled up next to Matt, both sleeping.

Tai slowly woke up to see Matt sitting up and had the oxygen mask removed along with the IV.

"Matt!" Tai uncurled himself and wrapped his arms around Matt's midsection.

Matt gasped in shock.

"Your up and they took away everything!"

"They said I didn't need any of it anymore." Matt croaked, "Mom called a while ago and said she's on her way."

"So you can leave?"

Matt nodded. Just then TK entered the room.

"Ready to go?"

On the way home they stopped by Tai's place to pick up some clothes and other items he would need. Kari tackled him giving him a huge hug before wrapping her arms around Matt as well shouting at him to never do that again. After the visit TK and Ms. Takashi headed to Matt's home. They stayed for awhile before leaving the two boys to talk.

Tai dropped his bag on the ground near Matt's bedroom door. Matt sat on his bed and looked at the ground. He had been unusually quiet.

"Yama?"

Matt looked up revealing tears in his Safire eyes. "I'm sorry Tai…I was just so…"

"Oh Yama!" Tai ran forward pulling Matt into his arms slowly rocking back and forth.

"I was my fault. I said such mean things to you. That entire day sucked and I was already so mad. I guess I just snapped. I didn't mean any of it! Just please never do that again! I keep thinking how close I was to losing you! You weren't breathing right and you were so pale. Then you had that attack!"

"I'm sorry Tai! Really! I won't…I wo…"

"I know angel…shh…"

Tai lay down on the bed taking the smaller boy with him. He rocked Matt until he fell asleep. After awhile Tai got up and wandered around the house. He watched TV for awhile before ordering Chinese food for the two of them. He searched his bag for the movie he brought. Matt's wanted to see Death Note live action for awhile so he decided to bring it hoping it would cheer him up.

When the food arrived he went into Matt's room to wake him up.

"Yama?" Tai shook him gently.

"Five more minutes…" Matt groaned rolling over and almost falling off the bed.

Tai caught him and laughed. "Matt!"

Matt groaned and looked up at him. Getting to his feet he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Tai?"

"I ordered Chinese. Are you hungry?"

Matt's eyes lit up and he followed Tai to the kitchen table. Tai placed a plate in front of him and sat down with his own plate.

Matt smiled. Tai always knew his favorite food and this was perfect. That hospital food was just nasty. Matt took a few bites before noticing the small brown bag sitting on the far end of the table. "Tai? Is that yours?"

Tai looked up at Matt before noticing what he was pointing at. 'Oh, yeah.'

"Yeah it's mine. Sorry Yama, I'll put it away." Tai said.

Matt watched as Tai picked up the bag and placed it in his room before returning to the table. Curiosity was eating at him but he decided to say nothing.

After dinner Tai sat Matt down on the couch and slipped in Death Note.

"I'll be right back Yama." Tai said.

Tai grabbed a blanket and two pillows from Matt's room before reaching into the brown bag and grabbing the item it held. Tai snickered to himself. He wanted to surprise Matt. He wasn't sure if he would like his gift but he hoped. It cost him his entire allowance.

Matt looked up when Tai returned. Tai placed the pillows on the ground against the couch and laid out the large blanket. Matt smiled and moved to the floor as Tai lay down. He sat in between Tai's legs and rested against the boy's chest.

Tai smiled and wrapped his arms around Matt's waist. After a few moments Matt looked up at him. "Tai? Aren't you going to start the movie?"

Tai smiled and placed something in his hand. Matt cocked his head.

"What's this?"

"I was going to give it to you that day. When I found you I had forgotten about it. Open it." Tai urged.

Matt looked down to see a small velvet box lying in his hand. It opened with a click and Matt couldn't do anything but stare. Inside laid one silver ring and one gold ring, both contained a small diamond in the middle.

"Oh, Tai…"

"Look on the inside."

Matt picked up both rings and took a closer look. Engraved on the inside were the words 'I Promise'.

"I promise I'll never hurt you like that again Yama. I promise to be yours if you promise to be mine. I love you Yama."

"I promise too, Tai. I'm sorry." Matt sobbed.

"No more of that." Tai smiled and him and took the silver ring placing it on Matt's ring finger before slipping the gold onto his own.

"I like silver on you better." Tai laughed.

Matt snorted. "Weirdo."

"Hey!" Tai tackled him.

He trailed kisses down his jaw line to his collar bone.

Matt gasped. "T…Tai? What about the movie?"

"We got all week, Yama."

Tai latched onto Matt's pulse point and bit down making Matt gasp. Tai slowly removed Matt's shirt and trailed heat kisses down the pale skin.

"T…Tai!" Matt moaned out as Tai reached the waist band of his pants.

Tai smirked and pulled them down and off along with his boxers.

"Tai…Not fair…shouldn't we…" Matt stuttered.

Tai slipped off his own cloths before laying down next to his blonde angel and pulling him against him. Both gasped as their skin met. Tai leaned down and captured Matt's lips in a heated kiss. Slipping his tongue past the pink lips and exploring every inch of the blonde's mouth.

Pulling away he looked into Matt's lust filled eyes and smiled. "I love you, my angel."

Matt grinned back. "Love you too, Taichi."

The apartment was filled with gasps and moans as Tai resumed pleasuring his love.

One week had passed since that night and Matt was currently getting ready for a gig.

"Matt, we're on in 5."

"OK!" Matt grabbed his guitar and headed to the door only to run into Tai.

"Sorry!... Oh Tai!"

"Hey, Yama!" Tai wrapped his arms around the boys waist. "I wanted to wish you good luck before you went on."

"Thanks, Tai. Are we still on for tonight. My house right?"

"Yep! Well I better go! I'll be here to get you when it's over."

Matt watched as Tai ran down the hall, noticing the golden ring glinting in the light as he waved. Smiling he headed onto the stage.

Tai sat a few rows from the front. He always loved hearing Matt sing but now he had something else to enjoy as well. As Matt held the microphone his silver promise ring sparked as the lights hit it. For some reason it made Tai happy to see that.

He knew their relationship would never be perfect, they would still fight and disagree, but he would make sure they worked through it. He never wanted to hurt Yama so severely ever again. No relationship is perfect, it has ups and downs but if you truly love your partner you'll find a way to make it work.

THE END

**Alright this is finally done. I'm sorry if it's not as good as the first chapter, I was experiencing writers block while writing it. I'm happy with it but I really care about what my readers have to say. So please review.  
**


End file.
